


guys my age don’t know how to love me

by perfectlystiles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlystiles/pseuds/perfectlystiles
Summary: Veronica Lodge shows up at the Andrews household at 11 pm on a Saturday night which leads to an unexpected relationship neither Fred nor Veronica knew they wanted or needed.





	1. The Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Footloose Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781830) by [bea_meupscotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_meupscotty/pseuds/bea_meupscotty). 



“Veronica?” She hadn’t even realized she had arrived at the front porch and already rang the doorbell until a confused plaid-covered Fred Andrews was standing in the doorway. “Archie isn’t here.”

“I’m sorry I’m here so late, Mr. Andrews. I didn’t know where else to go.” Her voice betrays her and it cracks on the last word.

His father instincts must have kicked in because then he is ushering her into the kitchen with a few words. “Did something happen?”

Veronica shudders out a breath and swallows hard, already regretting going to the father of the one person she was mad at. “Archie and I broke up.”

Fred instantly tenses not only because a girl was about to cry in front of him but because of the fact that his own son was the reason she was shedding tears.

“Uh, what happened?” Trepidation and anxiety filled the older man at just the question being asked because he really liked Veronica and didn’t want to choose sides between her and Archie.

Veronica shook her head at her own stupidity. “God, you’d think Veronica Lodge would have seen this coming because they’re freaking endgame. Kevin even told me day one.”

“I’m confused. Did-did Archie cheat on you?” Anger swelled in his chest. His son, the one he raised to better than him and treat women with kindness and respect, cheated on a nice, beautiful girl that only loved and supported him? Not his fucking son. He couldn’t of--Archie would never--but the look on Veronica’s face said it all.

“I caught him and Betty together.” The final truth coming out was enough to push the raven-haired girl over the edge and she burst into tears.

“Jesus, uh, come sit down, Veronica. I’ll get you a drink.” He pulls out the kitchen table chair for her and guides her into the wooden seat before turning around and finding supplies for making hot cocoa, or should he just get her water? Warm drinks are comforting, right? 

‘God, Fred, why are you getting anxious about what drink to get her?’ He supposed because he just wanted Veronica to feel better, stop crying, and eventually leave his house without any difficulties because he, of course, wasn’t worried that the idea of an underage girl in his house with him at night wasn’t a least a little creepy.

“Is hot cocoa okay?” He wanted to just make sure he assured himself.

Veronica laughs at the embarrassing situation and that despite being ill-equipped to handle this situation, Mr. Andrews was being so nice and kind. “Actually, hot cocoa sounds amazing.”

Mr. Andrews gives her a comforting smile and gets to work on her drink.

“So, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened?” Fred prodded apprehensively, wondering if he even wanted to hear the story at all but, if it helped Veronica to talk about it then he was willing to listen.

“I went to Betty's to surprise her with this really cute yellow dress that I found on sale in her size because she's been the best since I moved here and so nice and--" Veronica’s voice is so quiet and shaky and Fred is so taken aback by her. This is a side of Veronica that only a rare few have seen and he had to tread lightly.

Fred brings over the finished two mugs of hot cocoa with a mountain of whipped cream on Veronica's and none for him, the doctor said he had to watch his sugar intake after he was shot, because whipped cream always helped Mary when she was sad and Fred is, to be honest, quite hapless at dealing with and comforting crying girls.

Veronica laughs dryly a little at the drink. “Thank you, Mr. Andrews.”

“You're welcome. Uh, you were saying?” He pressed her lightly to continue and took a sip of his drink.

“Mrs. Cooper lets me in and tells me she's in her room so I race up the stairs to show Betty and there they are kissing on her bed half-naked. And, God, the worst part is Archie doesn't even say anything like ‘this isn't what it looks like’ or ‘I'm sorry’. The first thing he says is ‘what are you doing here’ like I'm rudely interrupting them trying to make out behind my back, Jesus I--why didn't I see this coming?”

“It's not your fault, Veronica,” Fred says comfortingly.

“I know! God, I know it isn't but there’s that insecure girly part of me that wonders what I did wrong or if I wasn't good enough or pretty enough.”

“God, Veronica, you’re gorgeous, any boy would be lucky to have you. My son--my son is an idiot.”

Veronica can’t help it, Mr. Andrews words hit her so hard in the chest and she starts crying again.

“Shit--er, what did I say again?” Panic goes down his spine, not only because she started shedding more tears but because he realized he just said some not so appropriate stuff to a vulnerable underage girl in his house, alone, at night.

“You didn’t say anything wrong, Mr. Andrews. It’s just--I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Veronica gives him a soft, sad smile and tries to quickly rub the tears from her cheeks.

“Well, it’s true. I can’t believe--is it bad that I really wanna kick my son’s ass?” Anger stirs in his chest again because his flesh and blood caused this beautiful girl so much pain.

Veronica laughs abruptly.

Fred's heart skips at her melodic voice and he wants to make her laugh again and again just to hear the sound of it. Jesus Christ this is--stop, don’t think about it. God, when did he become a dirty old man that lusted over high school girls?

“Thank you, Mr. Andrews,” Veronica reaches across the small kitchen table and places her small, delicate hands on top of his joined fingers. “For everything.”

Her big brown eyes look up at him from under her lashes and dammit he really needed to get her the hell out of his house before he made a dumbass mistake because of probably a midlife crisis and the fact that he hadn’t has sex in months

Okay, maybe not think about that Fred.

He stills when her light hands touch his own and they are so soft compared to his calloused construction worn hands and his breath catches in his throat and god, she must notice what she’s doing to him, right?

Veronica notices. And she would be a liar if she said it didn’t make satisfaction fill her chest and an electric power thrum through her. Mr. Andrews was attracted to her and goddamned if it didn’t make her feel fucking powerful.

And that’s all it should have been, just an ego boost, the fact that an older man was fawning over her made her feel pretty and wanted and good.

She wonders if Veronica Lodge from a year ago would have laughed at him, called him a lecherous old fool and flipped her hair in his face. This was the first time since she moved to Riverdale that she missed her old self because Veronica Lodge from a year ago wouldn’t have practically launched herself on her ex-boyfriend’s dad and Veronica Lodge from a year ago wouldn’t be kissing a man almost thrice her age in his own kitchen at midnight.

One moment Veronica is looking at him and the next she’s on his lap.

He has to be fucking dreaming because she kissed him with full force as if she was starving for him and she’s wrapping her long, tan legs around his frame and pulling him by the collar of his shirt to get him closer.

This is totally some twisted wet dream he’s having about his son’s girlfriend and in a few minutes he’s gonna wake up annoyed, disgusted with himself, and in soiled boxers like a fucking teenager.

She runs her tongue over his bottom lip and it hits him that is is actually fucking happening and the shock of it travels all the way down to his groin and then he’s thrusting up at her and grabbing her desperately and he fucking hates himself.

“Mr. Andrews,” Veronica moans into his mouth and, holy shit, the fact that she’s calling him by his surname should not be such a turn on but oh god it is and he can’t breathe all of the sudden and his skin feels like it’s two sizes too small.

“Veronica,” His voice comes out strained as if he hasn’t spoken in years and Fred means to slowly grab her and push her back, to finally knock some sense into her and himself, but then Veronica’s leaping away from him like she’s burnt herself and putting her hands over her mouth as if she can’t believe what she’s done.

“Oh my god. Oh my god! Mr. Andrews, I am so so sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking. I can’t believe I--Jesus I’m such a--I’m so sorry. I’m gonna leave.” She’s talking and moving so fast and Fred is just absolutely dumbfounded not only by the mystifying situation but because he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Veronica so not put together. She always seems to exude grace and tack; walking with her chin up and her back straight like the perfect rich girl she seemed to be.

The Veronica in front of him was different but nonetheless enthralling, and somehow a million times better because she wasn’t Veronica Lodge right now, she was just Veronica; red-faced, flustered, embarrassed Veronica.

Fred is so distracted by her appearance and his own confusion that he almost doesn’t notice her grabbing her purse and almost sprinting to the front door.

“Veronica, wait!” He darts after her and grabs her forearm to keep her here, just next to him near him, to explain why he was such a gross old pervert.

“Please just let me go, I've already made a fool of myself enough tonight.”

Fred laughs wryly. “You’re making a fool of yourself? I'm the adult here and I'm acting like an idiot, Jesus, I--Veronica I'm so sorry.”

Veronica's dark perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why are you sorry, Mr. Andrews? I kissed you.” 

“But I let it get farther! I took advantage of a beautiful vulnerable girl like some creep. Can you ever forgive me?”

Veronica just giggles softly. “Mr. Andrews, you have nothing to be sorry for, trust me.” Her eyes give him this dark look and he has never been more confused and turned on in his entire life. 

Fred notices his hand is still on her forearm but his grip has softened and his thumb is stroking the soft skin on the back of her arm.

“Veronica, this is a bad--"

She interrupts him quickly, knowing exactly what he's gonna say and licks her lips. “Mr. Andrews, it's okay. I want this.”

And if Veronica wasn't looking up at him with hooded eyes and plump lips and innocent eyes and if he has a stronger resolve and a history that wasn't full of making bad decisions maybe he wouldn't have leaned down to press his lips to hers and maybe he wouldn't have groaned into her mouth when her fingers laced into his hair.

Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

But it did.


	2. The Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Luke Perry

Veronica had never taken much notice in Fred Andrews. She had met his son first and by the time she met Mr. Andrews for the first time she was pretty much madly in love with Archie so she just introduced herself, saw he was kind and had a nice smile, and then continued on with her life.

 

And now, as Mr. Andrews pulling her leg up around his hip and kissing her like there’s no tomorrow, she wonders why she never did.

 

He runs his hand up her thigh and Veronica can’t hold back the shiver that runs up her spine. His hands are rough and calloused, probably from years of working construction.

 

“Mr. Andrews,” She breathes out a gasp as he plays with the soft material of her panties.

 

“Maybe you should call me Fred.” His voice comes out deep and husky and it really shouldn’t be such a turn on but it is. She’d always liked Archie’s voice because it gave her butterflies but Mr. Andrew’s voice makes her lower belly pool with heat. “And as much as I’d love to take you right up against this wall, I don’t think it would be very comfortable.”

 

Jesus Christ, she almost wanted to disagree, just tug her panties off, and get him to fuck her hard against the wall in the foyer, but the possible future bruises already hissed in pain and she  _ really _ wanted to see his bedroom.

 

“Yeah, okay,” She talks breathlessly like she just ran a marathon. “Upstairs?”

 

Next thing she knows, Mr. Andrews is setting her down and grabbing her hand to lead her up the staircase and although it should really feel like a parental figure tugging a teenage girl up to her room, it doesn’t. Veronica is weirdly unsettled by how not bothered she is by the whole situation. She’d never really been into older guys. Of course, she wasn’t blind, she had noticed how handsome Fred Andrews was, or how ruggedly sexy FP Jones was, or how cute Sheriff Keller was, but nothing more than that; nothing more than an observation. But now, the sheer thought of an experienced man, with a beard and chest hair, and the forbidden aura of it all was just making her wetter than she already was after the short make-out session with Mr. Andrews in the kitchen and foyer.

 

Veronica wants to say that she glances at Archie’s bedroom door in guilt but she doesn’t even bat an eyelash as Mr. Andrews whisks her down the hallway and through the master bedroom door.

 

She walks into the room hesitantly, knowing she is is uncharted territory, but also excitedly with a thrum of electricity in her veins and goosebumps on her skin.

 

He locks the bedroom door and then turns towards her, “Just in case,” He informs her and then takes a step closer and then they are just staring at each other, wide-eyed and wondering where to go from here.

 

Veronica starts first.

 

She slowly slips off her heels and kicks them out of the way and then reaches for the zipper on the back of her skirt. It quickly pools to the floor and Fred is graced with the presence of Veronica in nothing but a tight white shirt and lace panties.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Mr. Andrews is already gritting his teeth at the sight of her and she wasn't even fully naked yet which just made Veronica even more excited.

 

She pulls her shirt over her head and throws it to the side and there she is in this devastatingly sexy black ensemble and Fred has to touch her.

 

He surges forward and captures her lips again with his and starts exploring the soft skin of her lower back with his hands. He runs his nails across her skin and she lets out the softest moan and Fred just wants to see how loud he can get her.

 

Veronica reaches for his belt and starts to undo it as he kisses down the side of her neck and sucks a little bite into collarbone. “Pants, off.” Her voice is already hoarse and quick as she requests help from Fred with his jeans.

 

They both get Fred’s jeans down to his ankles and he kicks them off to the side and makes quick work of getting his shirt off.

 

Veronica licks her lips at the sight of shirtless Mr. Andrews; dark, greying chest hair covered his chest and trailed down in his boxers. He wasn't conventionally fit, no six-pack or anything, but his muscles and stomach were toned from years of construction work and normal exercise. Veronica found she preferred this over the basic abs all teenage girls loved.

 

She lays her manicured hand tentatively on his chest and plays with the hair sprinkling his pecs and then works her hand down his stomach and to the waistband of his boxers.

 

Mr. Andrews breath catches in his throat and he lets out a strangled groan when Veronica runs her palm against his groin.

 

“Shit, Veronica, I'm probably not gonna last that long at this rate.”

 

Veronica just smiled devilishly up at him and made her way onto her knees.

 

“Oh God no, Veronica, you don't have to--” Fred was cut off quickly by Veronica taking his cock out of his boxers and grasping it in her hands.

 

“As I said before, Mr. Andrews, it's okay. I want this. Just let me make you feel good.” She wets her lips another time before taking her tongue and licking up his cock.

 

Fred jerks forward and instinctively grabs the back of her head and curls his fingers into her hair. “Shit, sorry, I--” But his apology is stopped short when he hears her whimper at the tugging sensation on her hair.

 

Veronica likes hair-pulling, noted.

 

Fred gives her a reassuring tug as a sign to continue so she starts making circles with her tongue around the head of his cock.

 

“Holy shit, Veronica,” Fred thinks that not even his horniest, masturbating self could have come up with something this fucking hot. It was so surreal and he never wanted it to end. If he could he would never leave this room and do dirty things to Veronica until he died.

 

She starts off slow, taking just the tip of him into her mouth and swirling her tongue around him. Fred, just from lack of sexual experience in the last five years, was already shuddering.

 

Veronica than takes him fully into her mouth and Fred is for sure not a big guy but he wasn't small and holy shit that is fucking hot. She pumps his dick between her lips and slowly starts to wrap her fingers around the soft skin of his balls. 

 

Veronica was only seventeen and she was already the sexiest vixen and best blow job giver to him.

 

She quickens her pace as Fred starts to groan louder and rougher; his fingers curled so hard into her scalp.

 

He’s so close and so he tells Veronica politely like a gentleman. In his experience, most women didn't like to swallow even though he found it incredibly hot.

 

But, of course, like the effervescent beauty she was, Veronica made no effort to stop and only looked up at Fred between her lashes and went faster.

 

Before he knew it he was coming fast and hard into her mouth and swearing like a sailor.

 

Veronica doesn't even seem to flinch, she just pulls her mouth off his shaft and then licks the last of his cum off his dick.

 

“That was--”

 

“Good?”

 

“Good? Veronica that was amazing, Jesus.” And after all of that, the only thing he wants to do is return the favor. “Come here,” Fred demands and helps her up off her knees and pulls her into another and long-awaited searing kiss. He licks into her mouth, chasing the remnants of the taste of him. 

 

Then in one fell swoop, he grabs her legs and pulls her up into his arms bridal style. Veronica lets out the cutest little giggle slash shriek at this and instinctively wraps her arms around his neck.

 

Fred sets her down on his bed carefully. “Don’t worry, Mr. Andrews. I won’t break.”

 

“Christ, Veronica. I thought I told you to call me Fred.” He lets out a breath that sounds more like a growl to her.

 

“What, you don’t like it when I call you Mr. Andrews?” He’s standing above her at the edge of his bed. Veronica looks up at him under her hooded eyes, in only her black lingerie and her hair cascading down her shoulders, looking as picturesque as ever with her legs parting farther apart.

 

“Just reminds me of how much of a dirty old man I am.” Fred glances at himself than Veronica; a feeling of guilt pools in his stomach.

 

“Hey,” Veronica sits up quickly and places her hands on his chest; warm and comforting. “I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. You're not taking advantage of me and you have nothing to be guilty about. Now, if we've got that out of the way: I'd really like it if you’d kiss me again,  _ Fred _ .” 

 

His name rolled off her tongue like a prayer and his father taught him to never leave a pretty girl waiting so he obliged.

 

Fred captured the raven-haired beauty's lips again, pushing her towards the center of the bed and making his way on top of her. He can't help the involuntary moan that escapes him when she wraps her silky legs around his hips and pushes her body up at him, trying to find any kind of friction.

 

Veronica quickly undoes her bra and tosses it aside with the rest of her abandoned clothing and she graces the older man with the view of her perky breasts.

 

His eyes instantly focus on her hardening nipples and he needs to have his lips on her chest. He captures one of her nipples in his mouth and sucks and Veronica lets out the most intoxicating moan and he wants to see what kind of sounds she makes when he licks her lower.

 

Fred helps her tugs her panties down over her hips and onto the floor; an object and barrier that is not being particularly missed by either of the two.

 

As soon as Fred lowers his head to kiss a trail down her stomach she knows what he's about to do. “Returning the favor, are you?” She tries to sound sultry and confident but just the thought of him going down on her already has her shaking.

 

He lets out a deep satisfied chuckle against her hip and it rumbles against her whole body. She could get off to just the sound of his laugh if she needed to.

 

As soon as his warm breath is hovering over her cunt, she inhales quickly, knowing what's about to come. Fred's tongue does a testing flick against her clit and her whole body reacts, jutting up a towards him.

 

She can feel his smile against her and he continues to lick, trying to figure out what she does or doesn't like.

 

Veronica giggles as she realizes he isn't doing the typical ‘alphabet’ trick like most guys did. It always made her feel like they were giving her an English lesson instead of having sex with her.

 

Actually, that's what  _ every _ boy has ever done. She shivered at the thought as Fred continued to lick and lap at her folds. She’s not with a boy right now, she is with a man.

 

Fred hits a certain spot with his tongue and she has to grab onto his hair to stop herself from crushing him with her thighs.

 

It's a change of pace, she muses. Instead of a bright orange head between her legs, a light brown with streaks of gray keeps making her moan and gasp. And if she was being honest, Archie might make her come quick and fast like any another horny teenager but with Fred, it already felt more real--intimate. She didn't feel like just another horny teenager. Veronica would probably cringe if she said this out loud but Fred Andrews made her feel like a woman and that was honestly hotter than anything she could ever imagine.

 

Veronica can feel her orgasm building as Fred continues to eat her out like a starving man. He was enjoying this almost as much as she was. Some guys acted like going down on a girl was a chore but as he looks up at her between licks she can see his pupils are blown wide. He was just as turned on as she was.

 

Her breathes start to come out quickly as she can feel the presence of the tingling sensation in the back of her body and Fred places his warm hand on her hip and digs his fingers into them which is so intimate that Veronica gasps and goes over the edge. Her orgasm is bright and hard like fireworks going off in her brain and Fred rubs little circles into her clit to help her ride out the rest of her climax. 

 

“Holy shit,” Veronica's toes hurt from curling them so tightly.

 

“Unless I'm more out of practice than I thought, you enjoyed yourself.” He smiles lazily at her, his head still resting between her thighs.

 

Veronica can't stop the giggle that escapes her as she tugs at his hair. “Get back up here.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.” Fred meets her halfway and they melt together again. She licks the taste of herself off his lips and presses herself hard against him.

 

She was right. He was getting off on going down on her. 

 

His cock is bulging against his boxers and that happens to be the only barrier still left between them. “You want to fuck me, Mr. Andrews?” Veronica raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him and places her hand across his groin.

 

Fred bucks involuntarily. “Veronica, I--maybe we shouldn't go that far tonight.”

 

She can't help the pout that falls across her face. “Why not? I want to, don’t you?” She kisses up his neck as Fred tries to form a coherent sentence.

 

“Of course I do, Veronica, it's just we've already crossed so many lines in one night, not to mention broken a few laws.”

 

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you won't.” Fred groans as she nibbles on his ear.

 

“I'm serious. We have a lot to talk about already and having sex with a minor is not something I plan on doing lightly.”

 

Veronica sighs and pulls away from him. “You’re right.”

 

“Besides you just broke up with my son for Christ's sake. You're vulnerable and I'd just be taking advantage of you--more than I already have.”

 

Veronica hits him lightly on the chest. “Stop, I consented alright. In my book, you haven't done anything wrong.”

 

“Your personal moral code isn't the same as state law.” Fred huffs, guilt starting to settle in.

 

“Hey, look at me.” His eyes meet hers and she places her hands on both his cheeks, his little stubble scratching her fingers. “Do you regret it?”

 

There's a moment of silence and Veronica feels like her heart is beating in her ears and he examines her face looking for any sign of disgust, hatred, embarrassment; something to make him feel bad about this, something to stop him from doing it again.

 

Veronica's face is just soft and beautiful like it always is and he can't make her sad; he can't upset her as his son did.

 

“No. Of course, I don't regret it. I'm sorry, Veronica, I didn't mean to--I'm just scared of the consequences.”

 

Veronica wants to do something other than stare at him with her mouth open like a gaping fish because she can't believe him; how nice and just good he is. She shakes her head lightly.

 

Fred furrows his eyebrows. “What?”

 

“You're a good man, Fred Andrews.”

 

He lets out a dry laugh. “Probably not after this,”

 

“Yes, even after this, now shut up and spoon me.”


End file.
